


Vacations, Lost Bags, Renewed Opportunities

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW fluff bingo 2016 [5]
Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio gets sent on vacation and runs into an old acquaintance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacations, Lost Bags, Renewed Opportunities

“Lost Baggage”

Horatio stood by the belt waiting for his bags to appear. How they convinced him to take a vacation in Hawaii was beyond him. He’d rather be at his cottage on the beach in the Keys, but Calleigh and Speed knew him too well and knew that he’d be doing odd jobs and repairs around the cottage and not relax and healing from his injury like he was supposed to.

With every lap of the conveyer belt and his bag not appearing he sighed, they were well and truly lost. This was not what he needed right now. Turning he headed to Baggage Services to start the process to find his bag and get it shipped from wherever it was vacationing without him. And then he needed to catch a cab to the hotel downtown.

By the time he was finished with the claim, he was frustrated. He needed a stiff drink. He also needed to go shopping for something to wear until his bag appeared. He really didn’t want to stay in the suit he’d already had on for far too long. Although the overpriced tourist shops around the Hilton Hawaiian Village weren’t exactly what he had in mind either.

Heading toward the doors and hopefully the taxi stand, he had his head down looking at the paperwork in his hand and ran smack dab into a tall man with dark hair. 

“Sorry about that,” he said to the stranger he’d run into.

“No problem,” the stranger replied, “You look like you have bigger worries than running into me.”

“Lost baggage. They think it missed the connecting flight in Denver. It’ll be here tomorrow. Maybe. So I’m off to go shopping,” Horatio explained, not knowing why exactly he was going into such detail.

“Wait a minute I know you, don’t I?”

Horatio took a good look at the man he’d bumped into. Yeah, he looked vaguely familiar. “Horatio Caine, Miami Dade PD,” he said after seeing the badge on the other man’s belt, figuring they had me at one of the very few police conferences he went to.

“Commander Steve McGarrett. Five-O task force.”

“Right. We met in Austin, was it last year?” he commented shaking hands with McGarrett.

“Two years ago I think. I hate those things so I don’t go unless forced to.”

“Same here.”

“Did you rent a car?”

“No. I was just going to catch a cab to the hotel and then someplace to go shopping for some clothes for the next couple days.”

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing I had to drop some things off to my sister then. Would Macy's work?”

“Macy’s would be perfect,” Horatio answered with a smile. He knew he could find a set or two of casual clothes there.

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride. I have to go shopping myself. I’ve been informed I need to dress a little better for a meeting I have coming up next week and my Naval uniform which I would normally wear, won’t due.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun,” Horatio commented as he found himself following along.

“It’s not going to be. Politics is never fun, especially when they don’t like my unit or the methods we have been given free rein to use by a previous administration.”

“That’s never fun,” Horatio commiserated before accepting the ride and the company. It hadn’t taken him long to remember Steve and remember the connection they made, but never followed up on. 

“Great. Have we to make sure that you get some Island appropriate clothing.”

“A suit not okay?” Horatio inquired with a raised eyebrow as they continued through the parking garage. He was just going to play along for a while, just to see what was going to transpire from this conversation. 

“Only in court.” 

“Then I guess it's a good thing you're coming with me. I wouldn't want to look out of place,” Horatio teased, slightly flirtatiously. He wasn't sure if Steve was flirting with him or not, but he wanted to figure it out so he could figure out how far he could take this. 

“Heh,” Steve laughed. “Well, if all your suitcase had were suits then it’s a good thing your suitcase was lost.”

“So I’m not allowed another suit?” he asked.

“Nope. Jeans, aloha shirts, a swim suit, maybe something a little dressier.”

“Hmmm… I’m gonna need a swim suit why?”

“If you are going to swim with me in the mornings, you will.”

“I see,” Horatio commented, knowing now he was being flirted with for certain. “And if my hotel and your home are on opposite sides of the island?”

“Hmmm... hadn’t thought of that. Where are you staying?”

“Hilton Hawaiian Village.” he answered figuring Steve had to know the resort in Waikiki. 

“Not ideal, but as long as you don’t mind me using your shower to get ready for work I can come in early and swim before work.”

Horatio just chuckled. Oh this was going to be an interesting vacation if it played out the way it was looking like it might. “Oh I don’t mind,” he quipped back with a bit of a smirk.

“Here we are.”

Horatio walked to the other side of the black pick-up truck Steve was pointing to and waited to hear the lock click open before climbing in next to McGarrett. This was definitely going to be interesting.

+++

Shopping with Steve ended up being more fun than he expected. The Commander handed him everything from the most outrageous of Aloha shirts ever seen to a couple of classy ones he actually put in a purchase pile. He consented to a couple pairs of tasteful shorts, knowing he only had one pair in his wayward luggage. The jeans he bought were a little snugger than he normally bought but were still comfortable and if the look on Steve’s face was anything to go by, yeah, they were the right choice. A stop to grab some boxer briefs, socks and a comfortable pair of shoes and Steve’s insisted flip flops, or slippers, as apparently the locals called them. Once his shopping was done, he accompanied Steve over to the suit department and helped him pick out a snazzy suit and once it was tailored would be perfect for the meeting he was being forced to attend. 

On the way to Horatio’s hotel, they talked about work flowing into each topic being a little more personal than the previous including their meeting in Austin and what could have beens. When they reached the hotel and Horatio was checked in with his new purchases, they were headed to his room, he turned and asked Steve if he wanted to have a drink. At first he was just going to go to the bar but the look on Steve’s face had him suggesting they go up to his room and have that drink there. 

Horatio should have been surprised when he found himself backed against the just closed door and Steve’s face inches from his.

“I hope I’m not being too presumptuous… between Austin and today…”

“Not at all,” Horatio said as he reached up and pulled Steve closer, closing the distance between their mouths and immediately deepening the kiss. When they broke the kiss they both kind of chuckled and Horatio pointed out, “We have two weeks.”

“Yeah.”

“Fix me a drink while I grab a shower and change, then we can talk some more,” Horatio said as he started to unbutton his shirt, heading toward the bathroom. He looked back at Steve and part of him wanted to drag him into the shower with him, and the other part wanted the slow build up to maybe something more than a vacation romance. It had been a very long time since he looked forward to building something with someone. And this had potential...


End file.
